Three Times
by Minusmelle13
Summary: The three times Roman hugged Dean and the one time Dean hugged Roman back. [Canon-Ish One Shot] written for my friend Slivie for Christmas.


He was sleeping. Right there next to him, laid Roman Reigns.

They had just gotten home from a house show near New Jersey. Both men were extremely happy to be finally on the same tour for once. They went out for drinks after the show, and Roman's lazy ass opted to just get one room instead of two. He piled into bed with Dean like it was nothing, and soon all Dean could hear was his light snore radiating deep off his pillows. Dean just watched for a while, his long black lashes would flutter and he would mumble incoherently ever so often. It was cute.

He was cute.

Not that he would ever tell him that. Those thoughts belonged in his head. They had to stay in his head. Roman wouldn't feel the same way. _He's got a wife; he's got a kid._ Dean told himself that a lot. _He's got a bright future. He doesn't need me messing it up_. He said that a lot too.

Dean's thoughts ate him alive as his hands itched to touch Roman. As his body scratched to closer and his mind clawed for a connection he knew they would never have. Nothing could go beyond friendship, Dean told himself.

Nothing beyond this.

"Deano?" Roman called to him. Dean looked at him while he did and he realized he was just sleep talking. Probably dreaming of them making towns and closing down bars together. Nothing more, nothing less. "Deano get over here…" This time Roman was definitely not sleeping. In fact, his eyes slowly opened as he called for the blue eyed younger man yet again.

"What?" Dean asked caught off guard by Roman's request.

"I said get over here." Roman said it again with a mouth full of sleep and a smile. "If we're gonna sleep together we might as well cuddle... right?"

Dean didn't get a chance to answer because he was pulled into Roman's strong arms, easily making himself the smaller spoon. Roman smiled contently, hugging Dean to his body before he was asleep once more.

Dean looked back at his sleeping best friends and once again his thoughts betrayed him as they asked what it would be like to have Roman like this...

All the time.

* * *

The arena was packed to the brim with fans. The roaring "AMBROSE! AMBROSE! AMBROSE!" chants were ringing in Dean's ear as he stood behind the curtain. He was tapped up, ready for segment with Kevin Owens, but all he could think about was another man. The same man he couldn't get out of his head since Saturday night. The exact same man who held him like Dean wanted to be held by him so many times over.

 _Roman_.

Dean banged his fists together as Roman's name popped into his head. All the weird thoughts and questions rose once again as the lights flashed before him, signaling he was next. He woke up in his arms and what was even odder is that Roman didn't let go. Even when they woke up, and Dean's breath smelled like anchovies from the pizza they ate yesterday. No, he just smiled, and then with a simple grip of his hip Roman pulled away and went to shower.

"Get outta my head!" Dean mumbled to no one in particular.

"Who's in your head?" Dean knew the voice all too well. That same voice who told him that they might as well cuddle. The same voice held by a man who made Dean hate his own thoughts for three whole days.

 _Roman_.

"Eh, Owens. Asshole told me to make sure I remember my lines before we got to guerilla." Dean lied, but it was easier than telling Roman the truth. Easier than telling Roman that it was him who needed to get out. That was the one he couldn't stop thinking about.

"Owens got a smart ass mouth. I hope he backs that shit up this Sunday though. Cause' we both know he's in for a fight when it comes to you, Ambrose." Roman patted his back gently, and that one small touch forced Dean to close his eyes and breathe out softly. His touch, no matter how light it may have been felt amazing. _Roman was so amazing_. Dean's thoughts betrayed him again.

"Thanks." Dean replied simply. He couldn't trust his mouth around Roman. Not right now. In a blink of an eye he would change from Dean the lunatic fringe Ambrose to Dean the 16-year-old boy with a crush on the unattainable hot football jock. Like his life wasn't high school enough already.

"You're welcome…" Roman's sentence was cut off by Dean's theme playing, signaling that it was time for him to make his way to the ring. "Good luck Deano." Roman said, right before pulling Dean into a hug. Dean was taken aback by the closeness. The smell of fresh coconuts wafted from Roman's hair. His tight body close to Dean's…

"AMBROSE GO!" The producers yelled to him.

Roman pulled away, and there was that smile. The same one from three nights ago. The same one that made Dean's heart flutter like a 16-year-old boy, with a crush, on the unattainable hot football jock.

* * *

"Here's your winner… and NEW INTERCONTENTIAL CHAMPION… DEAN AMBROSE!" This was supposed to be glorious moment. In fact, it was. Dean had beaten Kevin Owens for the title and he was the new champion. When he made it pass guerilla everyone was cheering for him. From Vince to Bray Wyatt, everyone was happy for Dean. But as the final match on the card came along, Dean watched as Roman climbed the mountain only to be shut down by Sheamus and his league of nations goons.

Roman finally got the rambunctious crowd on his side after destroying everything and everyone in his path, but still he was no champion… yet. The authority screwed him over once again and the promise he and Dean made earlier in the night to leave TLC champions… was lost when Roman lost to Sheamus.

Roman made it to the back and was greeted by his cousins. They all grew up together so they were more like brothers, especially on the road and right now Roman needed them more than ever. They talked him down and Roman nodded. Dean watched around the corner, hugging his championship to his heart. While at the same time, sorry for Roman's.

He waited until they were finished and when Roman turned the corner, he was met by a very somber Dean. He knew Roman didn't want to hear an. "You'll get em next time!" Or anything of that variation. He wanted to reach out and touch him but he was afraid of how his body would react to Roman's. He's already been closer to him than he's ever been these past five days and he didn't want to make things weird between them.

"Hey, how about tonight… the champ buys the beers?" Dean tried his best to cheer Roman up. He noticed his friend find a small smile, and then he reached out to touch Dean's championship gently. Roman's fingers softly caressed over the words 'champion'. Dean noticed Roman's gray eyes beginning to fill with water but he held back, and let go of Dean's reward, which he so greatly deserved.

"Congrats Deano. You deserve it." Roman's hand reached out to touch Dean's shoulder, a gentle swipe was all it was, and although it was brief, Dean felt it through his entire being. He looked into Roman's eyes and the moment he did, Roman held a small smile. Dean's mouth opened to try to say something but he was cut off, but Roman pulling him in close by the sides of his waist.

"Ro?" Dean managed to say his name, "What are you..."

"Shh." Roman said back, "Don't think about it." He whispered it as his head fell onto Dean's shoulder and it stayed there…

For at least five more minutes.

* * *

"ONE! TWO! THREE!" The bell rung and the cheers were deafening when Roman was crowned the new wwe world heavyweight champion. Philadelphia exploded in excitement. There was a new champion on Raw, a new era has begun. The Roman empire finally risen. Dean caught up the with usos backstage, and they all ran straight down to the ring. Roman saw them and he could not stop his smile as he hopped down from the ropes and hugged his cousins.

When he turned around, he was met with Dean's arms wide open and a smile on his best friend's face.

"I'm so proud of you." was whispered in Roman's ear as Dean tackle hugged him tight. The crowd started chanting "YOU DESERVE IT!" to Roman, but all Roman could feel was the warmth of Dean surrounding him.

12 seconds they embraced. 12 seconds Roman felt a closeness he's never felt with anyone before but this man, and in that same 12 seconds Roman finally realized…

He was a man in love.

Later that night in a hotel room somewhere in Philadelphia, Dean and Roman were lying in bed together. They were best friends, champions... and something more they were both afraid of admitting. Silence filled the room as they laid side by side, their respective championships laying near their feet at the end of the bed.

"I'm so proud of you dude." Dean said, as his blue eyes looked over to the man lying next to him. "You know that right?"

Roman smiled, gray eyes seeking out blue as he nodded his answer. Silence crept between them once more before Dean looked at the clock. It was getting late. "I'm gonna call it a night." He told Roman. He heard nothing back from his friend so Dean turned out the light, then laid on his side. As his eyes were closing he could hear Roman call out his name.

"Dean?" Roman said his name low.

"Yeah?" Dean answered, barely awake.

"Do you ever… feel something when we hug?" Roman's question caused Dean's eyes to pop open. He didn't turn around, nor did he move from his position but he was definitely wide awake now.

"Feel something like what?" Dean asked almost timidly.

"Like sparks? Or… goosebumps. Like if I didn't get to touch you, I'd fade away." Before Dean could answer he felt Roman come up behind him slowly. He moved until his front laid against Dean's back. Then gently Roman's hands moved to wrap around Dean's waist. Dean felt Roman's cold hands burrow underneath his shirt to touch his abs. Dean gasped at the coldness, but also the fact that his body lit a flame immediately by the simplest of touches. Roman's hands warmed up against the heat of Dean's skin, and they glided down, so slow towards his boxers. He felt Roman's hot breath against the shell of his ear as his hand moved inside his boxers slowly. Long, has Dean dreamed of this. So long has he thought this day would come true.

"Dean…" Roman whispered softly, "What happens if I told you I wanted you?" He said it as he kissed the shell of Dean's ear, making him hiss in the process.

Dean looked up into Roman's lust riddled eyes as his hands cupped Dean's dick for the first time. Dean bit his lip as Roman began to stroke it, so slow… like he wanted permission to go any further.

"…. Anything you want." Was Dean's answer.

As soon as he said the words, Roman's lips were on his. Tasting him, molding him... feeling him. They kissed away their friendship and started something new. Something neither them could admit out loud. And to think...

It all started with a hug,


End file.
